Gabe Weller
Gabe Weller is a P.C.S.I. Sec Security Sergeant who was stationed aboard the USG Ishimura during the Necromorph outbreak. He is also a veteran of the Resource Wars. Weller was sent to the mining colony Aegis VII on a body retrieval mission. Biography Early Career Not much is known about Gabe other than the fact that he and Nate served together in the Resource Wars, after which he became a security officer assigned to the Ishimura. The Second Aegis 7 Incident Gabe Weller was one of the P.C.S.I. Sec officers aboard the Ishimura and sent to recover the bodies of Aegis VII's suicides from the colony's morgue. There, he found his old friend Detective Nathan McNeill and requested him to help in finding his way around. Weller and a rookie travel with Nathan to the morgue but find the bodies are entirely absent. At that moment the absence of the Red Marker cause the entire colony into pure chaos as mad civilians attack and kill anyone on sight. Weller, McNeill and Weller's Rookie moved away and found more chaos outside. The two Security Officers moved on while McNeill helped out at a hostage situation. McNeill found Weller and his Rookie again, and they watched the chaos in the colony unfold, horrified. Weller's Rookie had begun to babble to himself, under the influence of the Marker, and sucker-punched Weller. Nathan took the Rookie out, and then the two men barricaded themselves inside the P-Sec Office. They heard a strange transmission inform them to 'shoot the things limbs off', and were thoroughly confused, as the citizens could die far quicker than shooting their limbs off. After an elevator ride to the main control station, a Necromorph attacked them, but they managed to kill the menace using their new information. The two continued to the control room, and found more Necromorphs. They killed them and found a weeping Lexine Murdoch hidden in a corner. Weller is at first suspicious of her, but Nathan accepts her. The group moved off, hoping to reach the Shuttle Bay and escape the infected colony. Along the way, Weller saw an Infector transform one human corpse into a Slasher, and was deeply horrified. But as they reached the bay, one shuttle lost altitude and crashed, creating a large blast and destroying the rest of the shuttles. Weller spotted an elderly man amongst the rubble, and met Warren Eckhardt, a CEC Executive. He informed them that he knew of a surveying shuttle near the Megavents that they could escape on. Weller and the group found a nearby elevator, and escaped down to the Megavents. When they entered, the group found a man hiding from the Necromorphs. He agreed to help them find the Shuttle Bay. Weller, however, found that the monsters were coming out of the air vents, so with Nathan's help, they riveted an open vent shut, slowing the Necromorphs down. They traveled along the Necromorph infested path, even losing their guide, but made it to the shuttle. Weller's other two officers that had come down with him had also made it there. After a small battle with some swarms of Necromorphs, a Hive Mind tentacle appeared and killed Weller's two officers. Weller fired wildly at the Hive's tentacle, trying to hold it off while Nathan hacked the shuttle door. Weller boarded after the tentacle retreated, but soon the whole Hive Mind reared up from behind the Megavents and tried to stop the fleeing group. Weller and Eckhardt, however, managed to pilot their escape. After narrowly making through Aegis' new Asteroid belt, they came into view of the Ishimura. The Planet Cracker, however, didn't want company, and began firing at them. Weller and Nathan managed to avoid the incoming fire from the Ishimura and reach the ship, albeit in a crash landing. Weller and the team slipped into Astro RIGs and escaped the small shuttle onto the Ishimura. However, things had severely changed since Weller's departure. They found the halls empty of crew members and saw a video log showing the last moments of one crew member. A Slasher then attacked them, and their suspicions were confirmed. The infection had reached the ship. After finding a startled crew member in a closet, they moved off to the bridge, hoping things were safer there. After many long battles swarms of Necromorphs now on the ship, and losing their startled crew member, a roving security squad found the group in the empty dining hall. Weller tried to explain who he was, but they ignored him, and knocked Nathan out. Weller then woke up inside a medical observation tube on the Medical Deck, but Nicole Brennan, who was monitoring them, couldn't open his tube when Quarantine was breached. Nathan offered to use the air vents to turn the quarantine off, and did so. Weller moved along with Nicole and picked up a hallucinating Nathan in the morgue. When Nicole saw the Ishimura Captain Benjamin Matthius' dead body, she feared the worst for the ship. Weller continued on, helping Nathan fend off more Necromorph attacks in the Hospital Wing and eventually helping rivet a door off while a Drag Tentacle attacked them. A security officer then asked him to help another group down on the Engineering deck who had gone silent. Weller agreed, and they moved to the Ishimura's Tram Station. Weller and Nathan, however, found no tram. The trams were offline for half an hour, so Weller opted to walk, as the Engineering deck wasn't far. As the group moved down the empty tunnel, they broke a small area of the track, and fell down into the sewage system. After getting their surroundings, they decided to find a way out of the Necromorph infested pipes. After Lexine was attacked and disappeared, Weller urged the group on, figuring she was lost. Eckhardt took great scorn on Weller from then on, believing that he wanted Lexine gone. Soon after, the group began to hear voices and see visions. After winding up underneath the Hydroponics Deck, they saw Catherine Howel hiding up on a boardwalk. She said she had hid down here when the security said there was a disturbance on the ship, and she was waiting for it to blow over. Weller asked for her to come down and come with them, but a massive Necromorph suddenly appeared and attacked them. The woman ran off, and Nathan and Weller severed its tentacles using the rotating blades on the sides of the water way. Weller and Eckhardt had a brief fight over whether they should go up to Hydroponics, but Nathan broke up the fight, and kept them moving to find an escape route. Weller and the other two finally escaped the sewage systems and wound up in the Hydroponics Deck. Nathan was trying to lock the Necromorphs down in the system when Howel arrived with a safe and sound Lexine in tow. Weller finally decided to escape the ship, and decided to move to find a working shuttle. He charged Howel with shutting the sewage system off, with Eckhardt supervising her. Weller then waited for them, but only Eckhart came to the Tram Station. Weller slammed Eckhardt violently against the wall and asked him what happened. Eckhardt replied that the woman had sacrificed herself to slow a swarm of Necromorphs, locking the doors to slow them. Weller didn't believe him, but his thoughts were cut short by charge of Necromorphs. They escaped on a tram and arrived at the Shuttle Bay. Weller split the group into two, having Eckhardt and him search the Shuttle Bay while Nathan and Lexine checked the Docking Bay. When Eckhart inquired about the group, Weller replied he 'wanted the love birds together'. But he also wanted to keep an eye on Eckhardt, who he had started to distrust since he defended the Red Marker in the sewage system. They found a working shuttle, but a young security officer wouldn't let them into the control room. They then had to fend off against swarms of Necromorphs, but the officer still wouldn't let them in. He was then killed by an Exploder, effectively opening the window for Weller and Eckhardt to enter. Weller found the shuttle was locked in place by four gravity tethers, and it couldn't move. He entered zero-gravity and unlocked them, but couldn't pick Eckhardt on the COM. Weller found Eckhardt finishing a talk with a Unitologist, and replayed the message. The message showed Eckhardt to be a high ranking Unitologist and was sent to Aegis VII to find a special person who could slow the dementure the Red Marker caused, and found that person in Lexine. Eckhardt shot Weller after he finished watching the log, and told the wounded Weller his plan to bring Lexine to the church for study. But a Leaper snuck up on Eckhardt and killed him. Weller just managed to grab his pistol and kill the Leaper before it reached him. He then waited for Lexine and Nathan to arrive. Lexine and Nathan found the badly wounded Weller and dead Eckhardt, and Weller said he was a Unitologist, but didn't mention Lexine's importance. He told Nathan that for them to escape, he had to shut off one of ADS cannons. After Nathan left, Weller's condition worsened, and Lexine began to worry. Nathan told her to look for some medications. Lexine did, and Weller came to. In the final chapter, Weller and Lexine ward off swarms apon swarms of Necromorphs, waiting for Nathan to return. Lexine managed to get the ship ready for launch, but Nathan hadn't returned from his mission. Weller believed his friend to be dead, and wanted to leave. Lexine insisted on staying, and were greeted by a badly injured Nathan carrying a Contact Beam, fending off Necromorphs with one hand. Weller and Nathan held the creatures off until Lexine started the launch. As they escaped the stricken vessel, Nathan told Weller he was retiring. He asked Lexine to plot a course to a place he and Weller knew called The Sprawl, and lay down, exhausted. Weller did the same and commented on Nathan's choice of planet, referring to bad memories on The Sprawl. Suddenly the USG Kellion shocked in-system and began calling out to the Ishimura for a response. Lexine heard them and tried to raise them, but couldn't for some reason. Weller began to fall asleep. Before the credits roll, several flashes of Unitologist symbols appear, and several shots of Weller's men and Warren Eckhardt are shown, as well as the Red Marker and the Necromorph attacks. The scene ends with the camera being seen from a Necromorph's viewpoint attacking Lexine, with her falling to the ground and the Slasher attacking, but at the last moment she grabs the hand gun and fires into the Necromorph's head and the scene ends. Personality Gabe is a hard-headed, bull of a Sergeant who shows little concern for those he considers weak. His personality is the opposite of the kind-hearted Nathan McNeill and he seems ready to pick a fight with anyone at any given moment. He doesn't trust anyone, except perhaps Nate, and above all else, he wants to get out alive; if that means severing any weak links, then so be it. In a gunfight he is quick to shoot and, aside from Nate, is the only survivor in the group trained to use a firearm. He has sharp military instincts, though they have been dulled by inactivity onboard the corporate mining vessel, and the survivors turn to him and Nate to get them out of the colony and off the Ishimura. Trivia *Weller's weapon of choice is the P-Sec Pistol, and is one of the four characters you can play as in the game. *Weller is voiced by Ramon Tikaram. *It is hinted that Gabe Weller, Nathan McNeill, and Lexine Murdoch will be in Dead Space 2. *Weller, McNeil, and Lexine head towards The Sprawl (Dead Space 2's setting) which could mean they could meet Isaac Clarke. Gallery Sources Category:Characters